The present invention relates to communications, and more specifically, to the collaboration and interaction of computer systems with remote computers.
Users typically connect to mainframe computers (e.g., System z®) using a 3270 terminal emulator such as IBM® Personal Communications (PCOMM). PCOMM is a host communication and terminal emulation package that features 3270, 5250, virtualization (VT) emulation, etc.
Terminal emulators typically connect to the mainframe using transmission control protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). A session is identified by IP addresses, which specify the computers that participate in it, and port numbers, which identify the programs on those computers. The telnet port may be utilized on the mainframe to listen for terminal emulators.